


Воспоминание о нашей первой и последней ночи

by VenusianLullaby



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, POV Alternating, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: Гэри и Айзек жили в одно время, и перед тем, как как их обратили в вампиров, у них была какая-никакая, но связь, которая оборвалась также быстро, как и появилась, о чем они оба жалеют по сей день. Сборник драбблов-сонгфиков, состоящий из их воспоминаний о той-самой-ночи.





	1. Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Point of view меняется: сначала Айзек, затем Гэри.

> _Something in your eyes was so inviting_
> 
> _Something in your smile was so exciting_
> 
> _Something in my heart told me I must have you_

Мы встретились одной голливудской ночью в освещенном неоновым светом баре. Увидев тебя, я знал, что ты среди всех людей — единственный, кого я хочу. Неотразим, как Аполлон (или даже лучше). Взгляд ястреба. Грациозность льва. Смех, который может растопить даже самое холодное сердце. 

Когда ты подошёл ко мне, я понял, что пути назад нет — хоть и не подавал виду, что ты мне нравишься. Вернее, старался — но ты увидел меня насквозь. 

И вот в один из декабрьских вечеров, когда мы встретились в том же самом баре, ты отвел меня в сторону и сказал, что заметил, как я смотрю на тебя, как меняюсь рядом, и значит ли это что-либо. 

«Я хочу тебя», — сказал я уверенно, даже не думая о том, какие последствия могут быть, если ты откажешь. «Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим». 

Ты не отказал. Ты осмотрел меня своими янтарными глазами и просто сказал: «К тебе или ко мне?»

«Ко мне», — ответил я. 


	2. Body Talks

> _You can pretend you don't want to know_
> 
> _But I read the signs from your head to your toes_

Никогда бы не подумал, что меня может притягивать к мужчинам настолько сильно, как меня тянуло к тебе, Айзек чёрт-тебя-за-ногу Абрамс. 

Если женщин — и некоторых, скажем, особо эмоциональных мужчин — я мог прочитать сразу же, то ты, по сравнению с ними, вёл себя гораздо сдержаннее и, черт, от этого я хотел тебя больше. 

Я видел, что ты часто смотришь на меня, как близко ты пытаешься приблизиться, но не был до конца уверен, как ты это воспримешь. 

Подойти к тебе той предрождественской ночью в баре и спросить тебя напрямую было лучшей моей идеей — хоть и рискованной.

«Я хочу тебя», — сказал ты так уверенно, что во мне всё загорелось внутри. Если бы не другие люди, я бы поцеловал тебя прямо там. 

«К тебе или ко мне?» — сказал я, понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть, и огонь вырвется наружу. 

«Ко мне». 


	3. Fever

> _Never know how much I love you_
> 
> _Never know how much I care_
> 
> _When you put your arms around me_
> 
> _I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

Когда ты разделся передо мной, я ненадолго затаил дыхание — ты был прекрасен, словно рассвет солнца — такой же яркий и неповторимый, но до которого можно дотронуться. 

«Нравится то, что ты видишь?» — сказал ты с руками на бёдрах и нахальной улыбкой на лице. Я подошёл ближе и начал медленно водить руками по твоему торсу. 

«Ты даже лучше, чем я мог себе представить» — ответил я. 

Ты положил одну руку мне на талию, а большим пальцем другой провёл по моим губам. 

«Так вы мечтали обо мне, мистер Абрамс?»

Я отвел глаза — всё-таки о таких вещах непривычно было говорить вслух. 

«Не волнуйся, я не укушу… Но если хочешь, то могу» — прошептал ты прямо напротив моих губ. Я крепко поцеловал тебя в ответ, чувствуя, как жар распространяется по всему телу.

Ты начал расстёгивать мою рубашку и провёл рукой от шеи до ширинки штанов. 

«Нас с тобой ждёт замечательная ночь». 

Замечательная ночь, после которой ты, как я посчитал тогда, наплевал на меня.


	4. I'm a Ruin

> And I could treat you better
> 
> But I'm not that smart

Я не хотел уходить. Слишком хорошо было целовать тебя везде, где ты мне разрешал себя целовать, слушать твои стоны, чувствовать твои руки на моём теле, смотреть, как ты спишь. 

Но я не мог себе позволить рисковать. Если бы люди узнали, _что_ между нами, моя карьера — да и твоя тоже — была бы разрушена по щелчку пальца. Сам понимаешь, какие законы были у нас тогда. 

Так что я ушёл. Ушёл посреди ночи, не оставив никакой записки, никаких следов, кроме того, что в твоём сердце. 

Я начал всячески избегать тебя, чтобы попытаться забыть, сделать вид, будто ничего никогда не было. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока ты не исчез с радаров. Пока ты не перестал появляться на вечеринках, интервью и других публичных мероприятиях. 

Если бы я знал, что с тобой — и что со мной произойдёт то же самое — возможно, я бы рискнул. 

А теперь я ходячий кошмар и тебя от меня воротит, потому что, видите ли, проклятие у вас такое. 


	5. Just a Fool

> It's my fault to think you'll be true

Как я вообще мог подумать, что между нами может быть что-то большее, чем секс на одну ночь? Ты при жизни был не из тех, кто способен остепениться и жить с одним человеком — особенно с мужчиной. Слишком рискованно. Почти что… Позорно.

Сначала я ненавидел тебя за такой уход, за то, что игнорировал меня, переводил тему, когда я пытался поговорить с тобой. Затем пришёл к осознанию, что, возможно, наши неудавшиеся отношения — это к лучшему. Да и моё желание удержать тебя было таким же эгоистичным, как твой уход. 

А потом я пожалел, что не становил тебя раньше Носферату. 

Сначала у меня действительно было отвращение к твоей внешности, особенно на контрасте с тем, каким я тебя помнил. Не-жизнь изменила тебя не только внешне, но и внутренне. Постепенно, однако, я начал замечать следы того человека, которого я знал — элегантного и немного нахального. И твои глаза стали ещё ярче, чем раньше. Это я заметил сразу. 

Хотел бы я сказать, что мне не важно, какого ты клана, но это ложь. Умом я понимаю, что разницы нет, а вот кровь — кровь говорит по-другому. И нам обоим ничего не поделать с проклятиями своего клана. Возможно, нам удастся найти способ работать с этим. 


	6. Second Chances

> _Open up again, I believe in second chances_
> 
> _Please let me in, I believe in second chances_
> 
> _I won't break you, I will not let you down_
> 
> _Open up again, I believe in second chances_

За всю свою не-жизнь я понял несколько вещей: первая — что я был эгоистичной сволочью, заботящейся о репутации; вторая — люди не выбирают, с чем им родиться, и судить их за то, над чем они неподвластны — не есть хорошо; третья — я не должен был поступать так с тобой. Четвертая — как хорошо, что я не Тореадор, иначе первые две истины до меня бы так и не дошли. Да не фыркай, ты знаешь, что я прав, хрен бы я изменился, будь я Тореадором. 

На самом деле, третью вещь я понял ещё при жизни.

Меня всё ещё съедает совесть за то, что я просто так ушёл, за то, что я избегал тебя всеми силами. Не знаю, что может выйти из тандема Тореадора и Носферату, учитывая ненависть наших кланов к друг другу, но если ты мне дашь второй шанс, я не подведу тебя. 

Представь, как все удивятся, а?


End file.
